


A Biker Queen and a Mechanic

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raven is spending her sick-leave at her fathers mechanic shop whilst recovering from a bullet wound, and who happens to walk in but the prettiest woman in the world.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, ranya - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	A Biker Queen and a Mechanic

In Raven’s opinion, the only thing worse than getting shot, was getting shot by accident. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time... In fact, scrap that, the only thing worse than getting shot, was being shot by accident by your own team member. There was a level of irony to it that Detective Reyes’ just couldn’t stand. 

She was on call for a suspected break-in on fifth avenue, and her back up had accompanied her into the house; they’d barely gotten into the hall before Officer Jordan’s gun exploded randomly, and fired a bullet straight into her leg. The station had given her paid leave for five months, and also covered the expense of hospital fees, but nothing could put a price on the humiliation that accompanied the off-duty detective whenever she had to go out in her wheelchair. 

Four months after the accident and the brunette relied mostly on crutches, only returning to her chair when she’d had a strenuous day and could barely keep herself upright, or alternatively if there were too many stairs and she’d need to wheel herself up a ramp.

After figuring the hard way how inaccessible her own apartment was for the temporarily disabled, Raven had been crashing with her father, who owned the maintenance repair shop, that also sold things like spare tyres, brake pedals and gas tanks. 

She had worked along-side him whilst she was still in school and had a knack for the mechanics. He had made her his business partner the moment she had left school, and she worked on the vehicles that stopped by the garage for five years until she got her job as a detective.

Raven could hobble around the shop on her crutches just fine, and although it took her a little longer to service the cars, she still did an excellent job, and it was a good way to make money whilst she was on leave. 

* * *

The brunette leant her weight on the crutch as she counted the inventory on the bottom shelf; it was near closing time, and her father had already tucked himself away in his apartment upstairs, leaving her to close up shop and go to bed in the spare room out back; Raven didn’t mind. She enjoyed the fact that he didn’t treat her like she was completely broken.

Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating a customer, and Reyes had to pretend that the noise in the silence hadn’t alarmed her. Who the fuck was needing parts at this time of hour? They were literally closing in three minutes! 

Raven turned to huff at the inconvenient customer when all traces of agitation slipped from her countenance at the sight of the woman who entered. 

She’s graciously tall, and walked into the shop with her head held high like she owns the place, dirty blonde tresses spilling down past her shoulders. The stranger radiated confidence, her black leather biker jacket barely confining a strong and powerful frame. Her dim green eyes scout the shelves, acknowledging the display that Raven had spent hours tidying, with a soft humour glazing her stare.

“Do you service Motorcycles?” the mysterious blonde inquired when she reaches the desk that Raven had managed to hobble behind in time. Up close, the woman seemed even more stunning and the detective felt her mouth run dry as all she could do was point up to the sign on the wall that read: Repairs and Service applicable to cars, trucks, motorcycles, bikes and scooters. 

Once, a bearded man had come in expecting them to fix up his tractor, like they just kept 38 sized wheels with 8 stud, super single tyres laying around. Her dad had made the joke that the farmer had to be super single if her came to a car garage with a tractor. 

They got a lot of people needing their vehicle servicing, but they all usually seemed to be middle-aged, white dudes who need to impress some innocent pedestrians with the roar of his super high-tech engine. Never had Raven seen anyone so interesting and hot come through their door.

The stranger's warm eyes flickered up to the sign and then back down to the mechanics. “I have a bike out front which I need prepping, I usually go to Green’s Motorcycle Care but Monty is away and I really need a great condition as soon as possible,”. Her voice practically purred, and Raven swore she was floating every time the woman opened her mouth.

“You in a hurry?” a smile swept onto her lips as she leant forward on the counter, standing up for so long had its consequences.

The dirty blonde nodded, setting down her bike helmet to free her hands. It was professional as hell, Raven figured, a course ranger  flip up helmet, with a visor so thick it could probably stop a bullet, and the detective groaned at her own thoughts. “A bit, I need it for tomorrow evening, I’d be happy to pay extra for the inconvenience,”.

Reyes shook her head instantly, there was no way on earth she’d make this angel pay more money just for quick service. “It’s no problem, I can service your bike tonight, and you can pick it up at lunch time?” she would have said morning, but the brunette only just remembered her physical therapy session that was supposed to help get her strength back in her leg. 

“That would be great, Raven, thank you,”  The tall woman smiled, and Raven felt like she was staring at the sun, it was beautiful and warm, but she’d have to look away eventually before god knows what would happen to her. “How much would it be?”.

Again, the mechanic shook her head, “I don’t deal with payment until the customer is satisfied with their service,”. The blonde nodded softly, and turned to make her exit when it hit the other girl in the face, “Wait! How do you know my name?”.

A laugh escaped the woman’s throat, and it sounded like a sweet brook flowing through a meadow. Her laughter had its own energy, powerful enough to fill the room “It’s on your name tag,” the biker pointed out with that infectious smile that made Raven’s stomach twist itself into sailor knots.

“Well... what’s your name?” The brunette asked in a voice that she didn’t hope was too  desperate . 

“Anya,” she replied whilst zipping up her jacket, “Anya Oak,”. And just like that she  disappeared out the door with another faint ringing of the bell.

* * *

“Fuck you  Jaha ,” Raven whispered to her phone screen as she leant against the wall in the gym corridor; this was her first physiotherapy in a gym rather than the practice hall in the clinic. Her physiotherapist had relocated them when Raven had finally managed to get from one end of the room to the other in thirty seconds, given the fact that it was a tiny room, the off-duty detective didn’t feel very rewarded. 

It was only a short walk to the gym from Reyes’ Motor Service, yet her dad had driven her anyway; and she was glad, because the walk to the gym would have probably constituted as her ‘therapy’ for the day. But now here physiotherapist had messaged to reschedule saying that he couldn’t make their appointment, and Raven stuffed her phone back in her back without replying.

She was far too stubborn to call her dad to pick her up, and besides she was already here, so the brunette figured that she would be her own physiotherapist, and hobbled into the gym by herself.

It was supposed to be sectioned off to the public whilst she was training herself to walk again, for the hour at least, but there seemed to be four other girls going to town on the machines, and two blokes straining till the sweat. But Raven couldn’t back out now, so she slowly made her way to the furthest treadmill and set down her crutches before stepping on and turning it to a very slow walking pace.

She could hear the supposed athletes chatter behind her, but they talked at a reasonable level, so Reyes didn’t have to yell at any motherfuckers. 

Raven must have only been dawdling on the treadmill for four minutes before one of the gym stars slinked up beside her, and rest on the handle of the machine, “Physio’s a bitch, huh?”. The brunette almost died a little, she knew that voice, and dared to look at its origin. Anya. Of course, it had to be Anya.

Instantaneously, Raven had to keep her dark eyes from lowering to the perfect abs that protruded from her stomach, clearly visible for all that the dirty blonde seemed to be wearing was a matching blue sports bra and shorts. 

“It sucks balls, how do you know?” she asked in curiosity as Anya took a sip of water. Reyes hated the idea of this gorgeous woman thinking of her as incapable just because she was going 1.8 miles per hour on a treadmill.

When Anya glances up again, her face is closer, leaning further on the machine and smiling all too casual, “I had a motorcycle accident five years ago and broke a femur and an ankle, I couldn’t walk properly for a whole year. And the worst part was trying to walk after it all,”. Raven would never have guessed; she didn’t even have a limp or anything!

Reyes sighed, daring to put up the speed a tiny bit more, “Well,  Jaha was supposed to coach me through this, but he bailed, so I’m coaching myself.” Anya nodded respectfully before the girl continued, “You know if you hadn’t turned up at my shop with a motorcycle, I wouldn’t have thought  you be the motor cycle kind of girl,”.

This seemed to catch the  blondes attention as she cocked her head slightly to one side with fascination, “What kind of girl do you think I am?”.

“Well,” Raven muttered, not wanting to overstep her boundaries, “You look like the kind of woman who posts pictures of her insanely healthy smoothies that she doesn’t even like, and goes on morning jogs with her insanely athletic dog that keeps up with her. And then she goes home to do yoga in front of her many houseplants that have a calendar to keep track of when you water them, Am I close?” 

“Not even in the slightest!” Anya broke out into  warm spouts of laughter. “I sleep as long as I can before making my own breakfast or going out for  coffee. I come home for lunch and chill out before work, and only jog when someone is chasing me, and I’m not a dog person. I’ve not done yoga in my life and I don’t even own a calendar!”.

Anya mused with a warm grin, she knew  those kind of girls , her good friend Luna was one of those girls, and she glanced back at the curly-haired redhead with her effortless smile. 

“When can I pick up my Bike?” the taller woman inquired with an arched brow as her gaze once again trained on the Latina’s perfect face.

Raven had been up until the early hours of the morning making sure that Anya’s motorcycle was perfect in every way; and had checked on it again before she left the shop, just in case she’d missed any tiny details whilst she was fatigued. “You can swing by after lunch? Everything will be ready for you,” she confirmed with a decisive nod.

“That’s great,” the dirty blonde smiled even wider, baring perfect white teeth, “Say, do you need a physio coach who won’t leave you here by yourself?” the taller woman offered, watching as Raven glanced up at her with a hopeful grin.

“Sure thing, cheekbones, that’s be great,”.

* * *

Raven hobbled into the shop once Clarke had given her a lift home from the gym, almost eagerly rushing to the counter as fast as her crutches could allow. “Dad! A really pretty girl is coming into the shop later, so I kind of need you to not be here,” she grinned at the man who was busy tidying up his display of wrenches.

“Ouch,” he groaned with exaggerated and mocking pain, “If I had a heart, baby Rae, you might have just  broke it.” her played, wiping his black-greased hands on a cloth,

“You don’t have to go far! Just upstairs, I need this,  She’s beautiful, dad,” Raven explained, a dreamy look glazing her dark eyes.

Mr Reyes laughed like a hollow tin can, “And I need a hip replacement and a night in Hawaii with free cocktails,” he grinned at the poster that hung on the bike frame wall, of a silhouette on a bicycle riding into a Hawaiian sunset. 

“Keep dreaming dad,” The young Reyes grinned, handing her father another wrench that he’d missed whilst organising.

“Okay  okay , Ill magically disappear for your girlfriend,” he chuckled, shuffling around the counter with a small smirk on his lips.

“Dad!”.

True to her word, Anya stopped by just after Raven took her lunch break at 12.45; it hadn’t really been much of a lunch break however; the brunette was too giddy to eat and she spent most of that time staring through the shops front window for a glimpse of Anya coming to collect her bike.

Since the gym; Oak had changed into olive green cargo pants and a black tank top with a tiger studded into the fabric. Even this decent outfit had Raven’s eyes following the long line of her neck, down her collar bone to the dip of her shirt. It wasn’t fair that this woman could literally pull off every outfit.

“Hello Raven,” the dirty blonde offered endearingly as she set her sunglasses on top of the counter, her heavy, green eyes fixated on the smaller of the two with a smile resting on those elegant lips. 

“Hey, cheekbones, come out back and I’ll show you your bike,” Raven led the enigma through to the back garage, slow and unsteady as she hobbled from room to room, but Anya didn’t mind, if she did, didn’t say a word about Raven’s snail like pace.

“ Youre bike was pretty perfect when you dropped it off; you know how to take care of your stuff;” the brunette explained as she circled Anya’s bike, “You had a bit of a loose connection on your accelerator, which got fully tightened, I’ve oiled your gears and given it a full clean,” it wasn’t too much handiwork, but Raven truly hoped that it was enough for Anya to realise that she took pride in all her work.

The smile on Oak’s lips was definitely suggestive of the fact, “Raven you have literally saved my life,” she turned to the mechanic with her flawless grin, “What are you doing later?”.

The brunette swallowed thickly, Was this a date? Please dear god almighty let this be a date. She’d not been on any dates since before she joined the police; and that had been with lovesick puppy Finn who had tried to woo her by buying her coffee every day with a latte art that should have made her smile. But Reyes didn’t really like coffee unless she made it herself. 

“I’ve got very limited plans with a crutch. I’d probably just crawl into bed and stick on a sad movie,” Raven admitted. She’d set her laptop up on her makeshift bedside table, where she enjoyed flicking through emotional movies; hence as to why she had a box of tissues by her pillow.

Anya chuckled softly, before holding out a white ticket with golden lining. The ticket was for a one night only display of ‘Wheels of Fortune’, Raven had never had the time or the money to go; but they were a band of bikers performing freaky motorcycle stunts. This girl was really into her bikes, huh? “Here, would you like to come with me? It’s all exclusive, and I’ll even blow you a kiss as my first admirer.”

That had to be flirting. Maybe they could surpass the blowing of kisses and actually just get to the kisses. 

But fucking fuck, this was front row seats, this must have cost  two hundred odd bucks. But at least she’d get to be with Anya, watching the pretty motorbikes fling through the air. Maybe they could hold hands! 

She nodded quickly, a grateful smile on her lips, “Of course I’ll go!”.

“Great,” Anya beamed before tugging on her helmet and straddling the seat of her bike, “I’ll see you there, Raven,” She pushed down the visor in front of eyes, before the ignition hummed like a kittens purr, and sped off out of the garage.

And Raven was left with a ticket and a whole riot of conflicting feelings.

* * *

Raven felt sorry for abusing her friend privileges, but Clarke knew what she was getting herself into when she had offered to take her best friend places in her car, now that she couldn’t transport herself around without a wheelchair. 

Griffin had been ecstatic when Raven showed her the ticket that Anya had given her, for free, and the more that the blonde had talked of how perfect they would be together, the more that the mechanic worried that perhaps Anya didn’t like her like that. That two- hundred-dollar ticket could’ve been spare; Anya could have given it to anyone.

It was eight thirty when Clarke had dropped her off outside of this ginormous stadium. It was slowly getting darker; a pink sky fading to black in the distance; the blinding lights where  quickly turned on as the shadows filled the parking lot, and everything was lit up in white light.

“Ticket,” the entry bouncer spoke in a dull monotone and Raven leant on one crutch to fish the ticket from her pocket, before showing it to the man with tattoos on his face.

“I’m actually waiting for a friend; so I’m just going to hang here for a bit,” the Latina explained as she hobbled to the side a little, so she didn’t block the non-existent queue, it was probable that most of the spectators would be seated by now. 

“Well your friend better  get here on time, there’s only fifteen minutes till the show,” the man said gruffly, before turning his attention away from the girl.

The minutes crept by, and Raven did her best to block out the cold that made her shiver; the chill also made her leg hurt like a bitch; but she had to wait for Anya. It didn’t seem like the dirty-blonde's personality to be late to anything, so when the tattooed bouncer told her she’d miss the show if she kept waiting, Raven went inside to find her seat, perhaps Anya had already sat down.

This whole place was packed from top to bottom; especially for a one-night show, nobody dared to miss it. The front row was the least packed; not everybody could afford to spend so much money on a ticket; and Raven shuffled herself and her crutches to her allocated seat, with empty seats either side of her.

So Anya didn’t come after all; Raven had been stood up by the prettiest girl on the planet. Still, she remained seated, intending to put all that money’s worth into good use and enjoy the show.

The lights went dark except for the few spotlights that darted around the floor, searching for someone to catch their beams, like an alien abduction, and almost instantly, Raven didn’t feel as bad about being stood up; already captivated when the spotlight fixes itself to a biker, revving their engine.

Faster than light itself, the bike roared into action, riding down the ramp towards a massive mesh sphere as fireworks exploded by the wheels. Raven recognised the dome as the globe of death, it’s a serious stunt that if it wasn’t executed perfectly, the bike and its rider could be in serious danger. The rider must be fearless. 

The top of the sphere opened with a rush of hydraulics and the bike sped down into the metal cage. Defying gravity, the biker rode full circle, almost completely horizontal as the top of the sphere closed again. They go completely upside down on the next rotation that Raven’s heart pounded into her throat with the combination of excitement and panic. The bottom of the sphere opened net, spitting the stunt performer and their bike out into the centre of the arena, grounded again.

Gloved hands are thrown into the air, eager energy buzzing from the figure who loops around to another ramp.

The spotlight separated into six beams of bright white light, each following another biker who did their own stunts, one extravagant leap at a time so Raven knew exactly where to look as the six motorcyclists tried to outdo the other with even more dangerous stunts.

Raven was on the edge of her seat by the time the show was coming to a close; and the first biker that had started the show was the one to bring it to an end with an impossible jump shot. The mechanic didn’t dare calculate the length of space between one high podium and the landing strip, it was impossibly far.

The bike hummed as it ascended the ramp, curving on hairpin bends like it was all too easy. There was no hesitation, no fear, just elegance as the Bike flew from the high ground, and the rider flew out of the seat, performing an insane hand stand on the handle bars, no longer able to see where they were going before they landed on the other podium at the end of the arena. The Biker braked, still upside down on the bars, before summersaulting over the bike and landing with a bow, as applause raptured from the crowd, Reyes joining them.

The biker took another bow before removing her helmet to smile and wave at the crowd, and Raven’s heart stopped when her dark eyes locked with Anya’s, lips parting softly. 

Anya winked at her, and as promised, blew her a kiss from the top of the podium.

She was magnetic; attracting everyone’s adoration and attention, especially Raven’s as the girl sat wonderstruck in the front row, cheering until her throat. Anya smiled and signalled for her to wait, her eyes glowing radiantly under the many lights; and then the arena went dark; and the normal lights returned for the spectators to disperse.

* * *

Raven was too ecstatic to feel cold as she waited in the parking lot, a super grin tingling on her lips, by this point most of the cars or trucks had left, leaving the car park bathed in light and rather quiet. It’s a few minutes later when the side gates open, and Anya came  through with five other people that Raven figured were the rest of the bikers. 

Instantly, she recognized them all as the people at the gym that Anya had been working out with; all dressed in tight black biker gear with red or blue stripes. A shorter girl nudged into Anya with a smirk before nodding over to Raven, like she was part of some secret, and the taller woman met her gaze with a fond smile. 

The slim and confident biker surged forward a brow arched with a smug smile, “If I had a sister, who was born with the same mother as me, on the same day, same month and same year, explain how I’m not a twin,”. The girl looked at her expectantly. 

“Come on, Lexa, leave her alone,” Anya chuckled when she caught up to the other, and the stood in a semi-circle around Raven, almost making her dizzy. 

“Do you introduce yourself like this to everyone?” the Latina exhaled, thinking through the riddle; she couldn’t have friends of Anya’s believing she was dumb.

Lexa laughed, “Nope, I just do this to people that Anya likes, now, what’s the answer?”. Anya liked her?  Oh, like she was supposed to concentrate now!

Raven cleared her mind before it came to her, “If you had a sister born on the exact same day as you, the only reason you couldn’t not a twin is if you also a brother, you’d be a triplet,” Reyes figured with a successful smile, and Lexa high-fived her before turning to the taller woman.

“She’s smart enough for you, An! You have my permission,” the young brunette beamed.

“Permission? I’m older than you, you dork,” Anya chuckled, shaking her head before she grinned at Raven, “Let’s give you some proper introductions, that annoying little raccoon is Lexa Woods, apparently she like to quiz my potential dates,” Oak shook her head before signalling to the girl hanging off the tall, bald man’s arm, “This Octavia Blake and her boyfriend Lincoln Park,”. Raven shook their hands before Anya continued, “This is Octavia’s brother, Bellamy Blake, and also Luna Rivers,”.

“You guys were amazing!” Raven exclaimed candidly, her eyes lighting up as she recalled what she’d just witnessed; plus, it was the only thing she could think of to say, after Anya had practically called her a po tential date.

“It’s pretty special, just boils down to grit and hard work, and a good bike service,” Luna grinned, flashing a knowing look to the tall, dirty blonde. Raven blushed ever so slightly, before remembering how Anya told her that by fixing up her bike, she’d saved her life; Reyes had just brushed it off as an exaggeration, but now she knew otherwise.

“You should come see us again in two months' time; we’re probably taking this show on the road, all the way to the West,” Bellamy grinned, hoisting his motorcycle into the back of a truck.

Raven nodded with a grin and was suddenly aware of the contrast of Anya’s cool leather gloves and the warmth of her fingertips lingering on the bare expanse of her arm, “How are you getting home?” the biker inquired and Reyes fidgeted slightly.

“M-my friend will come and pick me up,”.

Anya arched a brow, smirking that god-awful grin that made Ravens stomach turn to jelly. “How about a ride? I can take you back to your shop,” the blonde offered and the Latina had to stop herself from literally jumping on that opportunity.

“What about my crutches?” she asked softly.

“I’ll take them!” Lexa stepped forward, “Give me an address and I’ll have them waiting for you. For a moment Raven worried about how she’d carry them on a motorcycle, but Lexa’s part in the show included her speeding across a platform whilst carrying a ten-foot pole that was on fire, at least her crutches wouldn’t be a fire hazard.

“Okay, I’ll ride with you, on one condition...” Raven grinned playfully as Anya paused, her brow contorting with confusion, “You have to promise to not do any of those crazy jumpy tricks while I’m on there,”

Oak laughed as she slipped on her helmet, pulling out a spare for Raven to wear, “I promise I won’t do any of those crazy-jumpy-tricks while you’re on the back of my motorcycle,” she swore with a smile, climbing over her motorcycle with ease, “Come on,” 

Reyes handed her sticks to Lexa, who didn’t hesitate to speed off diagonally through the parking lot; and Raven carefully took the two steps to Anya, resting her full weight on the woman’s muscular shoulders to swing her own leg over the bike. 

Anya glanced over her shoulder winking softly, and said, “Hold on tight.” before she pulled the visor down on her helmet.

Raven slid her arms around the Bikers waist. Lord, but it felt too good to have an excuse to put her arms around her and be this close. She could smell her perfume, vanilla and berries, and the leather of her jacket. She felt the bike roar and shake and she leaned in, her front pressed against Anya’s back, her knees on either side of her hips. The engine growled, and the bike sprang forward like some kind of wild beast, and they rolled out of the car park and down the street, towards the main road, with the bike rumbling underneath her.

The small brunette couldn’t be sure if she was drawing breath the entire time. The world whizzed past them, and the evening was gently creeping in, and she had her arms around this incredible, gorgeous girl, and for that little stretch of time, there was nobody in the world but the two of them. Raven didn’t want it to ever end.

There were only a few cars out this late at night but the ex-detective couldn’t help hold her breath every time that Anya swerved past one, and she was sure that the dirty blonde was purposefully cutting it close to give her a near heart attack, or thrill depending. However, it didn’t take long until sh e found herself relaxing and enjoying the way they seemed to cut through the cool night air.

She recognised the streets closer to home with a saddened frown; it was over too quickly, what she wouldn’t give for Anya to drive her around the whole city. Like this it was easy to forget her current disability’ she could forget that she’d been shot, and let the wind race past her, the speed and her closeness to Anya giving the mechanic a thrill that she didn’t know existed.

When the bike pulled to a steady stop outside of the shop, Oak took of her helmet and then Raven’s. The motorcycle stunt artist dismounted first, before helping Raven off the black beast; holding her steady so that the brunette could apply as much weight as she needed to onto Anya’s shoulders and slowly walked her to the door.

“I’m glad you had fun tonight, Raven,” she smiled warmly, not even slightly bothered when Reyes leant into her for extra support. The brown-eyes beauty glanced up with adoration.

“It was spectacular! You’re spectacular...” Raven admitted when they reached the door where Lexa had left her crutches leaning innocently against the frame. “I mean it, Anya,” Reyes turned to look directly at the taller woman, “You’re every Princess Charming that young gays dream of,” she laughed softly and the biker smiled, raising a hand to brush the mechanics hair out of her face.

“You are very special Raven Reyes, and I would like to take you out again sometime, but this time, I’d actually be  _ with _ you,” the way that Anya smiled had Raven’s head spinning, her fingertips tingling with excitement. 

“Like a date?” when Anya nodded, the brunette felt her stomach erupt with a buzz of wings, like butterflies, she’d never truly understood that metaphor until now. “Hold up, I’m  gonna need some r etainer to secure that service,” Raven teased with a grin.

Anya pressed forward slightly, canting her head forwards as her gentle fingers slowly guided the mechanic’s chin upwards so that their lips met soft and sweet. Raven’s lips were delicate yet unyielding pressed against her own, smooth as marble but warm and inviting and Reye’s combed her agile digits through wavy, dirty-blonde, sinking her lips more firmly against those of the bikers, whilst Oak brushed her fingertips across both of Raven’s cheeks.

“Is that enough of a retainer for you?” Anya sweetly whispered when their kiss broke apart.

Raven beamed and nodded, “Yep...”, she sighed, somewhere in between feeling on top of the world and daydream land, where she was kissing Anya’s lips forever.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow then, at Five,” the taller woman quickly pressed a chaste kiss to the Latina’s lips before moving to mount her bike with a brilliant smirk, “Sweet dreams, my little mechanic!” She called before revving her mighty engine.

“Hey, don’t let your head get too big for your helmet, cheekbones!” Raven shouted back over the roar of the bike, and Anya waved, blowing her another kiss before speeding off into the darkness.

Raven’s smile was bigger than it had ever been, barely even fitting on her lips as she hobbled into the  store, and started to lock up. Turning around, she saw her dad grinning over the rim of a coffee mug.

“Was that the beautiful girl that I wasn’t allowed to meet, baby Rae?”.

Raven nodded, unable to wipe that giddy grin from her face, “You’ll meet her dad, I think she could be the one,  y’know ?  So you can meet her at our wedding!” she joked and laughed as he nudged into her lightly.

“At least give me a name, sweetheart!” her dad chuckled, holding the door open for his daughter, to hobble slowly into her room. 

“Her name is Anya Oak, and she is incredible,” Raven bit back an impossible grin as she flopped down on her low bed, resting her legs and her crutches, and bid her father ‘good night’.

All she could think of was Anya.


End file.
